


Um, What Are You Doing Here?

by KiddyStormi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AND ITS NOT CISCO, Alpha Joe West, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harrison Wells is a Jerk, Harry is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Cisco Ramon, Plot, Porn With Plot, hr is sweet but dumb, lisa and cisco are bros, wells is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/pseuds/KiddyStormi
Summary: One day Joe and Cisco were not together, but one day they are. How did that happen? Well, let find out!OrHow Cisco and Joe got together, with smut





	1. Heat Days

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Please Read and Review! Like half those tags are in the first chapter tho. Just a warning. Probably like 3rd or 4th chapter when they come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco was just done with his heat and it hasn’t started yet. But there is something that a _Someone_ could help with

Cisco was expecting to walk in on Joe on the couch, he definitely hadn’t expected Joe to be watching heat porn and masturbating. The tall alpha had his pants undone and was moving his hand fast. Barry had said Joe was out of town, and that Cisco was free to spend his heat there now that he was alone again. Fuck, Cisco is less than 5 minutes away from ripping his clothes off and bending over. Joe hears him and jumps, starting to redo his pants before inhaling sharply.  
“Cisco! What the hell are you doing here? And why do you smell so, so good, boy?” Joe says, coming over to Cisco, cornering him.  
“B-Barry said that you were gone and t-that I can spend my heat here. S-since Wells isn’t able to get me a room or a-an alpha to spend my heat with.” Cisco whimpers backed up against a wall. Joe growls and buries his nose in Cisco’s scent gland.  
“You’ve spent your heats with an alpha?! Who?!?” Joe growls loudly, causing Cisco to whimper in pleasure.  
“I-I’ll leave if you want me to.”  
“No! You are staying here. If you want, I’ll stay with you. Fuck you too if you are good.” Joe whispers into Cisco’s ear, licking the shell. Cisco shivers and whines with need.  
“Joe, please!” Cisco begs, starting to lose his mind to his heat. Joe moves quickly, scooping Cisco up and carrying upstairs. Cisco tugs on his clothes, whining from heat. Joe goes straight to his bedroom, throwing Cisco onto the bed before locking them in. He strips himself, smirking at the sight of Cisco wringing on the bed.  
“Joe, please. I need ya.” Cisco begs, tugging on his shirt again. Joe quickly rips off Cisco’s tee shirt and sweats, stopping at the sight of the red lacy boy shorts on him.  
“My my my, look at what you are wearing. You wore that just to seduce someone?” Joe smirks out, his hand rubbing Cisco’s front. Cisco gasps as he shivers, shaking his head.  
“I-i just like wearing it. M-makes me feel pretty. M-makes me happy and h-helps through my lonely heats.” Cisco pants, biting his lip. Cisco’s heats had made him into a ‘spread legs now and questions later’ omega after how than and Eo-Wells ended. Cisco had caught him cheating with Hartley of all people and then severed the bond.  
“What about that alpha you mentioned earlier? Or this scar bite mark?” Joe questions, voice low and lusty.  
“Female alpha to help with scent-based problems and the bond is a drunken mistake with Eo-Wells. We were mated for 3 months before I caught him cheating on me. I severed it. I’m single. He is dead. It’s fine. Now, am I gonna get your knot in me or am I gonna have to get a toy out?” Cisco says, gaining back some of his sarcastic manners. His hand goes to Joe’s, moving the alpha’s fingers under the lace. Joe takes the hit and rips off the boy shorts before forcing the boy onto his stomach. Cisco whines in pleasure. Cisco rolls his hips to try to make Joe start thrusting.  
“Pretty little boy. Imma fuck you so hard, you see stars. You on a pill?” Joe says, rubbing his cock on Cisco’s hole, slicking it up.  
“I get a shot once a month for birth control. I have an appotment to get my next one in 2 weeks.” Cisco says, explaining to Joe.  
“Good. S-I o imma knot you hard.” Joe grunts before lining up and slams in. Joe gasps from the feeling of Cisco around him. How was Cisco so tight? And hot? And wet just for him?  
Cisco screams in pleasure and pain. Eo-Wells had always made Cisco in control of their fucking. Cisco had bottomed but was in control and he had always hated it. but now he has Joe to fuck his brains out.  
"Joe! PLease! Fuck! More!" Cisco moans, eyes squinting shut as his stomach flattens to the bed for the force of Joe's thrusts. Joe keeps pounding into Cisco, his hips flush with Cisco’s ass.  
“Fuck, you are so tight. I love this. Gonna knot you hard.” Joe keeps thrusting, moving a hand to stroke Cisco in time with his thrusts. Joe hasn’t been intimate in years but like hell he was gonna let Cisco, the heat driven one, out last him. Cisco screams in pleasure, pushing back against Joe.  
“Please, please, please, please, let me come. Please!” Cisco begs. Joe leans over and nips the omega’s ear.  
“Come for me, little omega.”  
That’s all it took for Cisco to start coming, withering in pleasure. Joe groans, feeling his knot start to swell, pushing it in and out of Cisco.  
“Good omega.” Joe praises before focusing all on his thrusts and his own needs. Not letting up on the moaning mess that is Cisco, Joe growls and grunts as he thrusts, before moaning loudly as his knot swells to full and he slams into Cisco, who cries out. Joe lays on top of the smaller boy for a minute, finishing coming before rolling him and Cisco over into his back, holding Cisco.  
“Good boy for me today, Cisco. Thank you.” Joe mumbles into Cisco’s ear, who blushes and tries to grabs Joe’s hand.  
“Thank you. I’ll leave once this is over. I promise.”  
“Cisco, I don’t want that. I want you to stay. I want to spend time with you. Hell, I wouldn’t mind mating you eventually.” Joe mumbles softly, pressing a kiss to Cisco’s hand. Cisco blushes again.  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
And with that, they fell asleep


	2. Telling The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Joe decided that Team Flash needs to know
> 
> AKA:  
> Me writing fluff and angst about this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I legit could not figure out how to end this chapter. So that’s why it stops abruptly. But chapter 3 is almost completely done! So that will be soon! And I have like a character list of people I want to add. Please read that note at the end!!! You should like totally please read and comment!!

Cisco and Joe were cuddling on the couch in Cisco’s crappy apartment. Joe had just finished cooking dinner and Cisco had just finished telling Joe about his day when it was Joe’s turn.  
“Captain is trying to set me up with a beta. She is a sweetie but I got the person I want in my life.” Joe says. Cisco looks down at his food.  
“Joe? Can we talk? About possibly mating one day? One day soon? Like my next heat in a few months?” Cisco says, biting his lip. He knew Joe had mentioned one or twice in passing about mating but didn’t know if he was serious about it.  
“Cisco, do you want to mate me?” Joe questions the smaller omega, who just nods shyly. Cisco hates this part about him. He just was so nervous to be shut away again. He wanted an Alpha that would love and care for him.  
“Alright then. Next heat, after I ask for permission from your familiar alpha. Which is who?” Joe grins, eyes showing his happiness over this.  
“Caitlin, Ronnie had begged her to do it for me. To get me away from my family.”  
“Then I’ll ask her.”  
“Can we tell the team then? Not yet for team Arrow but Team Flash?” Joe nods, smiling.  
“I think that is doable. Tomorrow?” Cisco nods, grinning.  
“Thank you, Joe!”

"Your welcome, baby. Now, I think it’s time for you to go to bed and I have to go home to the kids. Soon, angel, I’ll be staying over all night and waking you up with some sweet sweet love.” Joe whispers, smirking into Cisco’s ear. Cisco blushes but stands, walking Joe to the door.  
“We will talk more about this mating thing, because once we mate, I wanna live together.” Cisco says before saying goodbye and going to bed himself.  
When Cisco wakes up, he dresses quickly as he waits for Joe to pick him up. Cisco usually got rides from Joe before Team Flash meetings as he lived on Joe’s way to STAR Labs. Cisco checks his gear bag before running down and getting in the front seat.  
"Hey baby boy. You sleep good?" Joe asks, leaning over and kissing Cisco sweetly. Iris gags from the back seat.  
"Dad, ew! I'm right here!" Iris says, chuckling.  
"Hush Iris, when an Alpha and a Omega love each other very much, they kiss and plan on mating." Joe says, grinning.  
"You two are gonna mate? Finally!" Iris says, smiling widely before hugging Cisco from behind the chair while Joe start driving. They get to STAR Labs and they all walk in together, laughing and joking. Cisco goes and gets started on some new tech while Caitlin and everyone else comes in.  
"Alright, let's get the meeting started." HR says, doing a head count before letting Caitlin start on the medical stuff.  
"Alright, so Wally and Barry, you two are very lucky your heats haven't synced up yet or we would be screwed. Barry getting his own apartment definitely helped as well as Wally being mated to-." Caitlin says, before having her mouth covered by Wally's hand, who had his eyes blown wide in fear.  
"Wally has a mate?" Iris questions, shocked. Joe shakes his head.  
"Wally, why wouldn't you tell me?" Joe questions  
"I got mated at 15, Dad. He is my age. We had been together since we were 12. I love him. I'm happy. I never had to worry about being raped or forced into mating. Mom liked him. My old familiar alpha liked him. Dad, I'm happy." Wally says, looking at Joe, biting his lip to show his stubbornness.  
"Wally, I don't care if you are mated. I was mated to your mom at 18, granted that was a different time but mating young isn't something I'd care about." Joe says, hugging Wally tightly. Wally sighs and hugs Joe tight.  
"Thank you, Dad. Thank you." Wally says into Joe's shoulder. Cisco watches as Wally calms down before Caitlin continues the medical talk.  
"As I was saying, Barry and Cisco are a problem." Caitlin says, catching Cisco’s attention.  
"What?! How am I a problem?" Cisco questions, shocked and upset.  
"Cisco, both you and Barry are unmated and not courting anyone. We are lucky your inner omegaselves haven't started to fight each other. I don't want to know how we would recover from that. I estimate that after the next heat, it will start to fight. So either only one of you go out at a time or only Wally does." Caitlin says, eyes watching them all react about this. Cisco starts laughs loudly, grinning.  
"Francisco Ramon, you are laughing at This? One of you could die." HR says with a shocked tone.  
"I'm laughing cause I was going to introduce Cait to my alpha that I'm courting so she could pass custody of me to him. We want to mate during my next heat." Cisco says, grinning widely as he watches everyone's eyes widen.  
"Who is it?" Barry asks, eyebrow raised as he thinks of a way to give the shovel talk.  
"His name is Detective Joseph West." Everyone's jaws drop.  
"Dad! Cisco is Barry's age!" Wally yells, upset.  
"I know how old Cisco is." Joe calmly states.  
Caitlin walks over to Cisco, hands on his shoulders.  
"Are you happy?" She whispers to him, eyes showing concern.  
"I am in love with Joe. I want to bring him home. I want to have my mamá and papá meet him. Take him to Dante's grave." Cisco whispers, nervous that Caitlin would tell them no.  
Caitlin nods, before smiling widely and turning to Joe.  
"You treat him right and you have my blessing. The second I hear of you mistreating him, I'll frost you." Caitlin says, smiling softly and maniacally before hugging Joe tightly.  
"Finally I can tell someone about this!" Iris cheers, grinning as she hugs Cisco.  
Wally looks around at everyone upset that people were taking this well.  
"Does anyone actually care?!" Wally yells, upset.  
"Wally, I don't understand why this is such a big deal. I'm happy. Cisco is happy. I'm not forcing myself onto him. What do you object to?" Joe asks, watching Wally in confusion.  
"Dad, he is 23 years old. He is the age of Barry! What if this is your midlife crisis and when it's over, you regret it? What if Cisco wants pups? What are you gonna do about that? You aren't a young spry alpha anymore. You won't be able to raise pups anymore." Wally yells, looking right at Cisco and Joe. Cisco stands straight up.  
"I love kids. I love Cisco. Any pups with Cisco will be loved. What is your problem?" Joe says sharply.  
"Maybe cause I think I'm knocked up and I don't want my pups having aunts and uncles their age!" Wally yells.  
"Walter West! That is so selfish! Why can't Dad be happy?" Iris asks. Cisco stands up straighter before walking over to Wally.  
"Why would you worried about that? It's not a problem. Look at Rosanne and Darlene! Rosanne had Jerry and Darlene had Harris soon after! They had no problems. In fact, it helps them. So it won't be a problem to you or Joe. And it's not like I am gonna make you call me Opa. I would never replace your mom if you are worried about that." Cisco says before Wally collapses into Cisco's arms. Wally starts to sob, muttering sorry and how he was scared. Cisco glares at everyone until everyone leaves, leaving Caitlin and Joe in the room.  
"Wally, angel? Why don't we have Cait check you out and see if you are pregnant or not?" Cisco whispers, helping him over after hearing a small yes. Cisco helps him up onto the table and holds his hand. Wally looks at Cisco while Caitlin takes some blood and starts to run it.  
"Cisco? I'm sorry. You have my blessing." Wally says softly, smiling when Cisco kisses Wally's forehead.

"And congratulations Wally, you are not pregnant." Caitlin says, smiling softly. Wally jumps up and cheers.  
"Thank God! Thank you!" Wally says, speeding and hugging Caitlin and then hugging Cisco and Joe together. Joe smiles softly and kisses his son's forehead. Cisco smiles at his alpha and his friend-stepson? Who knows? But Cisco is happy and excited for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are still reading, I am giving you the chance to help me set up and pick the other ships in this fic. But I’ll clarify who is what. In my universe, betas can mate with Alphas and Betas but not omegas.  
> Barry: omega, unmated.  
> Wally: omega, unmated.  
> Iris: beta, unmated.  
> Joe: Alpha, severed bond, courting for new one  
> Cisco: omega, severed bond, courting for new one  
> Caitlin: alpha, severed bond, not currently looking.  
> HR: omega, mated to Earth-19’s Cisco Ramon AKA Beat.  
> Leonard Snart: alpha, unmated  
> Mick Rory: alpha, unmated  
> Axel Walker: omega, unmated  
> Hartley Rathaway: alpha, unmated,  
> Shawna Baez: alpha, unmated  
> Mark Mardon:?  
> Lisa Snart: alpha, unmated.  
> Harry: alpha, severed bond  
> Jesse Quick: alpha, unmated  
> And that’s all I can think of currently. I do wanna add in Rosa Dillion and Sam Scudder eventually but I’m debating on it! So what is up to you is the ships that I use and what Mark, Sam and Rosa are. I also am debating on what to do with the rest of the series in the Arrowverse. You can also add what people to add!! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Thanks for reading! Please leave me some constructive criticism and tell me how to improve! Thanks again!


End file.
